


Glad To be Alive

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Written for the prompt</i> Eleven/Jack - Rough, needy, glad-to-be-alive sex against the outside of the TARDIS <i>in <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com">eleventy_kink</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad To be Alive

Running. It gets the adrenaline pumping, works the muscles, and makes you sweat - all good things. Plus, he's running with the Doctor, who is showing a damn impressive turn of speed and any other time Jack would be thinking about those long slim legs -

But right now, what he's running _from_ is what's occupying Jack's mind.

They reach the Tardis going flat out, and the Doctor fumbles for his key while Jack turns to watch the progress of the hole in spacetime as it roars up behind them, gaining fast.

'It's not gonna close, Doctor!' he shouted, above the increasing noise as the white light raced closer.

'But I fixed it - !' the Doctor wailed, breathlessly searching all his pockets for the Tardis key that he definitely has somewhere -

So when the gap slams shut with a sudden groan while the Doctor's still fishing about for his key, leaving the landscape intact, the sun still shining, and neither of them vanished into never-existence, the only possible reaction was to collapse weakly against the Tardis door, side by side, and stare back at the suddenly quiet planet they had just saved.

Jack started to laugh, relieved and staggered.

'You did it!'

'I did,' the Doctor is too pleased to sound clever and complacent. 'Look at that - we're not dead!'

'We are so not dead!' yelled Jack, and whooped. It's been ages since something scared him as much as the grinning cracks in spacetime did. He's high on existence for the first time a while.

The Doctor laughed, threw an arm round Jack's shoulders, hoiked him into a victorious hug. Jack's hands, without really meaning to, found themselves either side of the Doctor's narrow waist, and his face was suddenly buried in the Doctor's neck, and it's the most natural thing in the world to kiss his cheek -

The Doctor's hands suddenly clench in the material of Jack's shirt. Without speaking, his face unbearably intent, he pulled his head back a fraction, looked at Jack - deep into his eyes, as if staring right into his soul. His face was completely still, unreadable - his jaw set, his pupils wide.

Without warning, he gripped the shirt harder, tugged Jack towards him and kissed him bruisingly on the lips.

Jack responded fiercely, the adrenaline surging in his system suddenly spiking again, his arms looping round the Doctor to pull him close. They seemed to crush together, against the Tardis door, Jack's body pressing against the Doctor demandingly, and the Doctor pulling him in as close as he can, allowing Jack's thigh to rub up between his, parting his legs so they can grind into one another.

Jack's hands, predictably, move first, down the flat of the Doctor's lower back to tease over his bum, drawing him in. The Doctor's hands feel settled behind Jack's shoulders, and when Jack moves away, about to speak, the Doctor ran a hand up his neck and through his fine dark hair, pulled him back in to kiss him again, biting at his lips, not giving him a chance to say a word.

While they are kissing, the Doctor's lower lip gently gripped and tugged between Jack's teeth, the Doctor is arching up, almost on tiptoes, to grind against Jack's leg. He's got the sharp edges of the Tardis door-panels digging into his back, and it's in public, and he's not even done this since nevermindwhen - but it's so necessary, now, to grip and lock together and exorcise the fear and exultation of the last hours. And this new body seems to have a clear idea of what's needed so he's just going to put Timelord angst on the back burner and enjoy the feeling of being pinned and prisoned between the Tardis and Jack's solid, muscled frame.

Jack's mind is in a whirl of confusion but he knows much better than to kill the mood by asking stupid questions that can totally wait til later. Right now, there is this beautiful, angular body pressing against him, this entirely biteable mouth and this cloud of appealingly grippable hair, and - yes, he _didn't_ imagine that, there's a hard-on pressing against him, clearly feelable even through all their clothes.

His lips parting, almost into a snarl, he removed a hand from the Doctor's hip, and dipped down to grope him - the heel of his palm running roughly over his cock, provoking a smothered moan. Uncontrolled and unashamed, the Doctor looked so - fierce. And wild and vulnerable and terrifying. All at once. Jack has seen him like this before, but - never _this_ him. And never because of Jack.

Jack repeated the move, was rewarded with a sudden shudder, a forceful push of the Doctor's body against his.

'Yeah?' Jack ventured, the first word spoken.

'Yes, that. _That_ ,' gasped the Doctor, his teeth clenched. Jack curved his hand firmly over the length of the Doctor's cock, pressed and rubbed him through his clothes til he moaned again, tipped his head back, and cracked it sharply on the Tardis door.

'Ow!' he said, in a hurt tone. The mood broke abruptly.

'Ooh, you OK?' asked Jack, wincing in sympathy.

'Yes - I'm fine, don't stop doing - doing that _thing_ ,' insisted the Doctor, gripping Jack's wrist, trying to push his hand back to where it was.

'I've got a better idea,' Jack murmurred, giving the Doctor one more swift stroke, and then gently pushing his knee against the Doctor's, prising his legs further apart. 'Think you'll like this...'

With the Doctor's long legs spread so he's practically astride of Jack's thighs, they began to move in a hard rhythm and counter-rhythm, Jack thrusting hard against the Doctor, and the Doctor moaning and tipping his hips forward to gain the most friction. He can feel the bulge of Jack's hard cock rubbing against him, a little haphazardly, sometimes pressing directly against his own hard-on, sometimes grinding alongside it, but hot and solid and sensitive against him, making him push back and press harshly, gasping, fighting for more closeness.

The Doctor's finding it hard to breathe, pinned in place as he is, kissing hard and furiously, and with this mounting sensation, something almost forgotten, this urgency and tension and something like fire running through him, focussing right at the crux of their bodies. It's new in this body, the ache of pleasure feels different and almost unbearable, and he moves faster, his chin resting on Jack's shoulder, his teeth gritted, and a low groan begins to build to a shuddering yell as he reaches a drawn-out, pulsing climax.

The helpless, beautiful sound of the Doctor's voice as he came made a flickering hint of an orgasm run through Jack's body.

'Oh - oh wow,' he whispered reverently, against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor sagged loose-limbed into Jack's arms, leaned in his embrace for a few seconds, then looked up.

'But what about you?' he asked. 'Did you - ?'

'Not quite,' Jack said. 'I was damn close,' he added, smiling breathlessly.

'What shall I - ?'

The scene is getting wordy again, and Jack is very aroused and still hyped on adrenaline and there's no time to explain, so he drew the Doctor's hand down between them, hastily unbuttoned his trousers, and guided those long clever fingers to his cock.

'Like that,' he murmurred, drawing the Doctor's hand slowly into a rhythm, up, then down - his face teetering, half focussed half distracted - up, down, up, down - his eyes crinkled into a sort of frown.

'Just - like that - just touch me - please - touch me -'

The Doctor got the idea, put his other arm firmly round Jack, across his shoulders, and pulled him in for a deep, sensual kiss, so Jack has to rest his weight on his hands against the Tardis door not to crush the Doctor's hand between them. It's tense and awkward and the Doctor is gripping tight and gaining confidence, his breathing speeding as Jack's does, his eyes wide. Jack has his face buried in the Doctor's neck, he's seconds from losing himself, thrusting hard into that firm, fast-moving hand that's bringing him closer and closer -

When Jack comes, it's with a cry that makes the Doctor hold him closer, his own face twisting in sudden sympathy. Then it's his turn to prop Jack up, as he sags against him, shaky and once again half-laughing.

'Uh - mmmm - ' he sighed, sated and pleased.

'Well,' said the Doctor. He has a look on his face, like he's trying not to grim manically, and failing a bit. His lips are twitching even as he adjusts his bow tie and tries to look like nothing just happened.

'Well?' asked Jack, and kissed him, just below the ear, before straightening up and quirking an eyebrow at the Doctor.

'Wash. I should probably - wash,' said the Doctor. He held up his wet hand, looked at it, and put it down again. Jack glanced away, reached in his pocket, offered a handkerchief, with the slight cough he does when someone embarrasses him (maybe about once a century).

'But. Yes. Interesting,' added the Doctor

'I was gonna go with "amazing",' volunteered Jack.

'Yes. I spose. That too,' said the Doctor, and then it seems to hit him and that wonderful grin breaks through. 'We're alive _and_ we had sex. Blimey.'

'Was it OK?' asked Jack. In his mind he'd planned their first time many ways, but what they had in common was it was slow and sensually and loving, and generally happened somewhere expensively special. Rough, needy, glad-to-be-alive sex against the outside of the TARDIS had never occurred to him as a possibility.

He's slightly worried he might have screwed this up.

'I'm not sure yet,' said the Doctor, patting his pockets and finally locating the Tardis key. 'We may have to try it a few more times before I decide...'

Grinning, Jack stepped aboard the Tardis after him.

END


End file.
